Winfield Academy For Military Magic
by 2meanbrothers
Summary: Established in 1860 by Winfield Scott a wizard that served in the muggle army it now trains students willing to join the American Military of Magic. Winfield felt that the magical people of America needed their own form of protection from people of their own kind. Knowing the muggle military would not be able to fight against a magic enemy he decided to create an Academy
1. Description

Established in 1860 by Winfield Scott a wizard that served in the muggle army it now trains students willing to join the American Military of Magic. Winfield felt that the magical people of America needed their own form of protection from people of their own kind. Knowing the muggle military would not be able to fight against a magic enemy he decided to create an Academy dedicated to training the next generation of military wizards and witches.


	2. Intro

My name is Blair Rodgers and today is the day I begin training. My two lifelong best friends Shelby Garner and Hallie Hudson, and me will begin training at the Winfield Academy of Military Magic. All of us had siblings that were already at the school. I guess I should explain my school. If you are a witch or wizard and live in America then when you turn 11 you will get a letter saying you may attend school. You have the choice between Salem academy which is a normal school, or you can wait until, your 16th birthday and join Winfield academy. We choose Winfield due to its high prestige and military aptitude. You travel by bus to the school's location, Winfield is hidden somewhere in Virginia. Once there you are sorted into one of four Platoons. The four Platoons are:  
The house of the Wise; Ibis  
Those of high intelligence, know to be unsocial but brilliant, top of the class in most cases. They are called the Owls, house colors blue-and-white

The house of the Daring; Aquila  
Those who would do dangerous and exhilarating things just for fun, know to pull crazy stunts and nearly get themselves kicked out or killed. Very brave, never back down from a challenge. They are called the Eagles, house colors red and black.

The house of the Ambitious; Vulpes  
Very cunning and Willing to do anything to achieve their goals. They are mostly only close to others in their house. But can be valuable friends to other houses. Manipulative and dangerous at times. They are called the foxes, house colors green and purple.

The house of the Honorable; lupus  
Integrity and honor are important to those of the lupus house, they never lie and do everything in an ethical way. The nicest and most trustworthy of all. They are called the wolves, House colors yellow and gray.

We would get uniforms once there and sorted. Our everyday uniforms consisted of a tank top matching our houses main color, camo cargo pants, and black combat boots. Boys had to have buzz cuts and girls had to wear their hair up in a bun. Our Dress uniforms shirt also matched our houses main color. I'll attach a pic of our dress uniforms. On Sunday's and Saturdays, we had off so we could wear what we wanted. We could also bring any pet that wasn't dangerous. I was bringing my raven Edgar, Hallie was bringing her lab Cooper and Shelby was bringing her calico cat, Sam. We had already bought our wands and supplies.


	3. Chapter 1 Off to School

Blairs PoV  
I stood beside my mom nervously waiting. "You're going to do fine," my sister Andrina said; she was already wearing her uniform, her auburn hair in a tight bun. I nodded peering through the crowd in search of my friends, finally spotting them. I brushed my long curly auburn hair out of my face and waved to them. They spotted me and began to walk over,

"Hey, Hallie!" I said smiling at my friend; she was wearing a simple red t-shirt and jeans, her darkish blonde hair was hanging down her back, long and straight. She smiled back at me and I turned to my other friend. "Hey Shelby," I said, like Hallie, she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, her hair was also blond but much lighter and sprung in curls that seemed to frame her face.

"Hey Blair, I like your highlights!" Shelby smiled. I had just streaked my hair with blonde highlights not long ago; Hallie had already seen them but this was Shelby's first time.

"Thanks. You guys nervous?" I asked them.

"Yeah, but Andy and Ramsey both say I'm going to enjoy it." Hallie shrugged. She was close with her brothers as were most magical families. Me and Shelby were both purebloods, meaning every member of our family had magic. Unlike most purebloods, Shelby's main family had nothing against half-boots or muggle-borns. Hallie's Mom is a witch and her dad is a muggle, but so far all of her siblings were magic. My parents and Sister didn't like me hanging out with Hallie. They are the kind that dislikes the muggle-borns and half-bloods, but I'm not like them.

"Where are your brothers and sister?" I asked Shelby.

She shrugged "Jordan is a Company Commander, Neal is a deputy Commander, Nicholas went off to find his friends, Eddies looking for his girlfriend and Suzanna is trying to find the quidditch team." As the youngest, Shelby had a lot to live up to, but she was super smart so we knew she would do fine.

"Here comes the train," Hallie said pointing as the pitch black locomotive pulled up. "The ride to school, also known as the last moments before we begin to regret this school." Hallie scoffed, a smirking grin sliding on her face.

"Why would we regret it?" I asked.

"Andy says we have to wake up at five in the morning," Hallie groaned. "I actually like sleep."

"Yeah, isn't it great?" I smile at her as she shot me a glare. Shelby shakes her head laughing as she grabs her bag.

"Come on, I want to get an empty compartment," she said. Me and Hallie nodded, grabbing our bags and boarding the train, searching until we found an empty compartment. Just as we stored our bags into the compartments above the seats, the doors slid open. My older brother Bryce walked in, his hands filled with papers.

"First-year schedules will be handed out at dinner after the sorting," He sneered, glaring at Hallie, who rolled her eyes at him. "You will have all day after the sorting to make up your bunkers and be issued uniforms and job duties." He said, turning on his heels and stomping out.

"Sorry about him, Hal," I said apologetically. "You would think that he would get his head out of his ass long enough to be civil," I said sourly, she just shrugged and laughed.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Trust me, I don't need your brother and sister to like me; I'm not exactly the 'love the family' type." I smiled back at her.

"I smuggled in some Every Flavor beans and some color changing chocolate," Shelby said pulling a bag of candy from her suitcase. Me and Hallie laughed; we could always count on Shelby for a good time. I watched as Hallie's eyes lit up as she grabbed some candy, and shoved it in her mouth. I reach for a Color Changing Chocolate, watching it turn blue, then red, then pink. Each color was a different flavor so you had to suck on the chocolates and you can taste a bunch of different flavors. This one was blueberry, cherry, and bubblegum.


	4. Chapter 2 Amazed

Hallie's PoV  
I was just about to pop the last chocolate in my mouth when the train came to a shuddering stop. Me, Blair, and Shelby all jumped up and peered out of the window. We were here! We followed the pack of students off the train and joined the other uncertain first years, watching as the older students lined up in neat order, in a tight little square. The first years were all over the place, looking quite unprofessional in comparison. I peered through the groups looking for my older brother. As I noticed Rams, I could see how strong he looked. I knew one day I'd look as professional as him; but today was not that day. As all of us peered over at the older kids, we grew silent when a tall, buff man walked out amidst us all.

"Attention first years!" He bellowed. All of us stood at attention, trying to stand up straight and look like the older kids. "I am Sergeant Boggs, but you will refer to me as 'Sir,' when you are spoken too! Is that clear?!" All of us were silent. Rams looked over at me and nudged his head at the Sergeant. I quickly caught the jist, and soon the others did as well. "IS THAT CLEAR?!" He screeched.

"Sir yes sir...?" It came out as a question from all of us, and the chant was all out of sync. The man put a disapproving hand up to his forehead and marched to the front of the crowd.

"We will march up to the school and there you will be sorted! You will move in your things, get settled, and get you schedules and report for duty!" He yelled to us.

"Sir yes sir!" I coughed out before the others.

"In chant, maggots!" He bellowed. Another murmur from us, and we were on our way up the tall hills. It seemed like the school was miles away. But at least I'd get a better physique now that I had to lay off the snacks and do all this marching. One more hill. Our group's marching was a mess compared to the other's. While they were in sync following Sarge's chants, we were out of line, and tripping all over the places. Only as we reached the top of the hill did I see it. The school. With this view, it looked magnificent. Though it could probably be identifed as a glorified prison to some, it was the largest building I had ever seen, and I was amazed. The building had a brickish tint to it, making it look like a castle, and there was at least a hundred windows. Pillars surrounding each side marked the academy's strong outlook, and I couldn't help but feel more and more excited the closer we got to the building.

"What house do you want to be in?" I asked Blair, falling back from the group I was marching with.

"Well, I want to be in Vulpes," she whispered. I nodded approvingly, then leaned over to Shelby.

"Well I hope I get sorted into Aquila," she said, looking nervously at the commander in front of us.

"Cool, me too. After all, I'm sure they'll be some more crazy assholes like me," I smirked.

"Hopefully we'll be able to make other friends," Shelby mumbled, looking sheepishly away.

"Oh we will, and we'll have each other too," I said, punching my friends simultaneously in the arm. Hopping back to where I was marching, I noticed one first year looking at me.

"You know, I hope I'm sorted into Aquila house too." he said with a grin.

"Cool, maybe you can be my first new friend then!" I grinned.

"My name's Jacob." he said, stretching out his hand.

"I'm Hallie." I smiled back, trying to shake his hand while we marched.

One last stretch of marching and we were to the school. Sergeant Boggs lead us inside, and we looked in awe at the inside's magnificence. High arched ceilings were covered in flags and symbols, representing the platoons. As we were lead to a dining hall, the older students were commanded to be seated. None of us hardly let out a breath until we were commanded to line up in front of our peers. This was the time; we were going to be sorted.


	5. Chapter 3 sorting

Blair's PoV  
We all stood in a line with the other first years, shivering with excitement and anticipation. The sorting ceremony at Winfield was an event of legends. Older kids weren't allowed to speak of it outside of school so it was up to the overactive imaginations of growing children to fill it in. Sergeant Boggs was standing at the end of the line with a list, and next to him was a plain brown wardrobe. I couldn't help but wonder if we were to face a boggart. We had a bogart hiding in our attic a few months back; they were nasty things that lived in dark places such as wardrobes, chests, and boxes. They would take the shape of one's worst fears. I hoped that wouldn't be the case, I was terrified at the idea of facing my worst fear in front of the entire school. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that Sergeant Boggs had begun calling names.

"Garner, Shelby" he called out. I gave her an encouraging smile as she walked up to the wardrobe. I paid close attention as she stepped up in front of the crowd. She stood in front of the wardrobe and in a voice that only sounded nervous if you had known her for a while said:

"I wish to know my inner animal, please will you sort me?" Seconds passed in hushed silence as each student leaned forward in anticipation. Suddenly, making me jump, the wardrobe burst open and a spectral eagle burst out, flying graceful circles around Shelby and leaving trails of red and black lights.

"Aquila!" Boggs called out as the room erupted into the sounds of clapping. "Duringus, Eron" was sorted into lupus, with a wolf that loped around the room and let out a chilling howl. Finally "Hudson, Hallie" was called; she gave me a crooked smile before sauntering up to the wardrobe with an air of confidence. She didn't stand there long after saying the creed before an eagle was soaring around her. It was no surprise to me, this girl would be the one to bungee-jump off a bridge just for the hell of it. Many more names, and many sorted students later my name was finally called. At the sound of "Rodgers, Blair" I stood up taller and straighter. My sister and brother were in Ibis and I was curious to see where I would be placed and so I walked with steady steps to the wardrobe.

"I wish to know my inner animal, please will you sort me?" I chanted. The time the wardrobe sat there doing nothing for what seemed like an eternity, but just as I was about to get dismayed the doors burst open and a fox slinked out, circling me with a mischievous look. I was placed in Vulpes. Soon everyone was sorted and sitting at their tables waiting for dinner.

"Way to go Rodgers; name's Cedric Migiver. I'm a 3rd year, me dad works with yours in the congress," said a tall lanky boy sitting beside me. He had long blonde hair that was swept in a messy wave to his right, he spoke with a stronger Irish accent and he was holding an old book. I was about to reply my thanks when a deep, booming voice began to speak.

"Welcome back cadets, and welcome to the new meat. I am Headmaster Abraham Gilligan; at this school, you will find that we value honor, respect, responsibility, and hard work. For your triumphs, you will be rewarded and for your screw ups, you will be punished. Our forms of punishment are as follows: physical activities, letters home, detention, suspension, the loss of honor points, and expulsion. At the end of the year, the house with the most honor points will be deemed the honor platoon. No teacher will hesitate to inflict any punishment deemed necessary, nor will they hesitate to reward the best students." Gilligan continued to talk but I began to study him. I knew the man was ancient and it was very evident on his face. He had baggy skin that seemed to impossibly hang off his plumpish body and his buzz cut hair was gray throughout, his right eye was covered with an eyepatch while an ugly scar stretched over half his face and crossing over his mouth, giving him a permanent half scowl. "Enjoy the feast!" I heard, just before the table blossomed with food. There were steaks, chicken, ham, pork, mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls, corn, squash, strawberries, tomatoes, soups of all sorts, and any other kind of vegetables and fruits you could imagine. It was a feast to behold.


	6. Chapter 4 Schedule

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d6dc136d76589c585d7f5bb395b9dfb"Hallie's pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0b18f0e106dfe7596ccfbc78cf3960c"The food around me was magnificent. I sat with Shelby and eagerly looked around at it all. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7fd9ac81db8102cbb838006add19867""Don't drool or anything," she said with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e13888e465411d4bf0976d29800f9293""Hey man, I haven't had good food since last night. It's been too long!" I began plucking chicken and other various foods from different platters, until my plate was packed full. When I sat back down, I noticed a boy with dirty blonde hair had sat in my seat. "Hey!" I said, skipping up with my plate. "That's my seat." He turned around with a crooked grin. His green eyes kept me in a daze until I realized who it was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="360957e3b8ab2a69b20ac43aa11b1966""Do I have to?" Jacob said sheepishly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dd5715ad9bce9b0b6e21841563005c9""Just move over one Jacob" I giggled, making him scoot to the side. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e6bf96bc7bb7b706f77b9dd601d0a65""Jacob, huh?" Shelby said. The curiosity made her face light up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d6db73eb2c9e255e0cb4733d0bd734d""Oh yeah I met him on the March to the school. Jacob, Shelby; Shelby, Jacob." Jacob smiled, shaking my friend's hand. I shrugged. Shelby threw a sad look over at the Vulpes table where Blair sat chatting with another student. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbcbf1893df8aa5bb57209469ee75368""I'm glad Blair got put into the platoon she wanted, but I'm going to miss her," she sighed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7435f2cfde66e95a9e4ad9c8e1fa1e7""Why?" I asked looking up from my food. "We're still all going to hang out!" I exclaimed. It was at this time that an older cadet walked over handing us schedules. I read the paper:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40e1eaf7ef4ce4efab0b840fc6df63de"Class schedule for Aquila/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee01de8fca2db8d97d990abbe3eba41c"0500 wake up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed94e801defb1dbfdc5156ac2528b181"0520-0650 drill/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bdaba4f577204026ca4fb0219ea3731"0700-0750 Defense against the dark arts with Vulpes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3232cacea70945f3850c58d327579ed"0800-0850 herbology with Ibis/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91d765f76904a7f394c5b10084eef243"0900-0950 potions with Vulpes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eabd3e75187e138b86821b7f2a3d56a9"1000-1050 charms with Lupus/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="903b9a22eabb90ae7fe87ba93834da8e"1100-1150 transfiguration with Ibis/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7695639f27edfcce563888a1f8cc83ed"1200-1250 lunch/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f39293b4e7aea9d2dd4a4921a1ced17"1300-1350 history with Vulpes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="134c5fead2a14f087aaa62ec62534626"1400-1950 break/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c69492c4a9ad3dead1b43b4dd37554e"2000-2050 astronomy with All/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="755b97d5a45d42d75c8530c3c526f820"2200 lights out/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3a84c748840327f75a36c18e964c022"I groaned. "Rams wasn't kidding. We have to wake up at five!" Shelby smiled at me shaking her head. "Look we have four classes with Vulpes! Which means four classes with Blair!" Shelby exclaimed as she looked at the schedule. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ec26a201f1a8e6611c208c4a35c194d""Well we better go get our uniforms. Jacob since you're a second year can you go with us and show us to the dorms?" I asked scooping the rest of my mashed potatoes into my mouth. With a phony accent, he stood up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7bedfd529d81df3bc5e92eb839a5549""I'd be honored to," he said, mimicking a bow. As he stood up, he put out his hand and led us out of the great hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84ee70479e7854361981fb54abd10f54"Blairs PoV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e4c6a0234c0fb4541f112144bb6cd5b"I look up from my conversation with Cedric to see Hallie, Shelby, and some other kid walk out the door. They must have acquired their schedules and were going to get uniforms. As soon as I thought this I was handed a piece of paper and began to look over it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e3c52ab97739c3ab4a8f4bf144cb0e7"Class schedule for Vulpes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e3a7773ffb8f2c22ea30cd8c818a40c"0500 wake up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1437dfee901f7ffe6cb3e64825617d5e"0520-0650 drill/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ad8ddf8ecd4000e13aa995b01eb6942"0700-0750 Defense against the dark arts with Aquila/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce88cf50473de27f97864c4ddc19a397"0800-0850 transfiguration with Lupus/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb29dc071385185162d4f7ac16988945"0900-0950 potions with Aquila/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cccab49028e784f928248ebca99780b1"1000-1050 herbology with Lupus/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="606dbb98065b865aed169b9f03cba848"1100-1150 charms with ibis/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a2cbcfdce417f21c1c0f5efb5c2b10c"1200-1250 lunch/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eda0ccf2a528a67233a338ee55e8f4f4"1300-1350 History with Aquila/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa392c804d6490bef713fdab015aca87"1400-1950 break/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5f7f3891dd8fffad5cb8f74c2a152e7"2000-2050 astronomy (Vulpes and Aquila in tower one, Ibis and Lupus in tower two)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fb4a1d8030ba16bc2dfb0fe5beef3eb"2200 lights out/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64694a40479e1817de77ea6c797ae927"Four classes with my friends. That sounded great. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="984b060e56c15cc9f1115b22abedaeb3""Hey, want me to take you to get your uniform?" Cedric asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and followed him out of the dining hall./p 


	7. Chapter 5 Drill Rules

Blairs POV

I awoke to the harsh sound of my muggle alarm going off, informing me that it was 5 am in the morning and time to get up. I rolled over burying my face into my pillow with a groan.

"Get up, come on or you won't have time to get ready." I heard a girl say. I peered out from beneath my blanket to see a tall smiling girl with short brown hair. I sat up and stretched. "Yeah, I'm no big fan of the early times either," the girl said "but I'm used to it, I'm a mixed-blood and my parents planned to send me here since I received my notice, so my military dad got me up early every morning. Oh! I'm Camden by the way." She said stretching her hand out. I smiled taking it and shaking.

"Blair, " I said.

"Well we better shower and get ready, we only have 17 minutes left." Once I was shower and dressed I found myself walking with Camden to the drill pad, a large expanse of concrete where other students were already assembling. We watched as the groups split up between houses, then years and followed our own years, I was quite pleased to see that Camden was a first-year too.

"Five students in the front are Blair Rodgers, Camden Baronas, Aba Bristol, Claudia Layton, and Jacob Sanford. You five make a line" A teacher said nodding as we all moved up front and stood side by side. "Very good now everyone makes five lines behind them" She nodded again as everyone moved to the position. I could see the other houses first years doing the same. "Very good. You five," She pointed to us "are squad leaders. You will get one bar to go on your covers. That means you're in a leadership position. You only wear your covers outside and when outside if you pass anyone with two bars or more you are to salute them. Understand?"

The group chorused with "U-huhs, yeahs, and yes's" the teacher sighed.

"The proper response to anyone in a leadership position is a strong 'ma'am yes ma'am' or 'sir yes sir'. Do you understand?" This time the whole group responded with,

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" she nodded in approval.

"My name is Chelsey Cox, I am your Deputy Company Commander and your Platoon Commander. This is CasNovacks, He's your Company Commander. Sergeant Boggs will explain rules and leadership positions in a bit." as if on cue Sergeant Boggs stepped up.

"Attention!" He yelled and everybody stood up as straight as they could. "As you all well know I'm Boggs, second through eighth years are dismissed." He said, watching as everyone but the 1st years left. "Now all together everyone is know as a battalion, I'm the Battalion commander and my deputy is miss Emilia Wickham. The battalion is then split up into four companies, which are your four houses, Each company has their own Company Commander and Deputy Company Commander. Companies are split into eight platoons, which is based on your year. The only platoons with a platoon commander that's not a student are the first years, however, a deputy platoon commander will be appointed by the platoon commander and he or she will be a student. That's all the leadership positions. The rules are simple, each class has separate rules and procedures, follow them. Each platoon commander has rules and procedures, follow them. The overall rules are as follows: No cussing, no muggle electrical devices, no lying, or cheating, follow the dress codes, meaning you can wear muggle clothes any day but Wednesday when you have to wear a uniform. Understood?" he asked, his voice amplifying at the end.

"SIR YES SIR"


	8. Chapter 6 Defense Against the Dark Arts

Blairs POV

I walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts at exactly 7:00, risky I know. Hallie and Shelby were already there, sitting at one of the three people desks with an empty seat.

"Pushing aren't we miss?" The teacher asked. I smiled at him, he was rather attractive, with short sandy brown hair that was styled attractively, and green eyes.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," I said sliding into my seat with a slight smirk. I instantly propped my feet up on the table, leaning back in my seat. Shelby gave me a warning look but I just smiled at her. I had decided this morning that I planned to see how far I could push my luck. The Teacher sighed eyeing me.

"Company and name?" The teacher asked, coming to stand in front of me, pushing my feet off the table.

"Blair Rodgers, Vulpes company" I scowled crossing my arms, but not putting my feet back on the table.

"Ah, Vulpes, that explains it." The room chuckled rather nervously. "Tell me, Miss Rodgers, if you don't plan on behaving then why did you come to this school?" He asked.

"Because sir, I'm the bane of my parent's existence, so of course they would send me to this school to straighten me out," I said smirking. I couldn't tell what he was thinking he just nodded and walked up to the front of the class beginning to write on the black board. He wore a black button-down shirt, black boots, and simple jeans, with his wand in his back pocket. Since he was turned away from me I went to put my feet back on the desk. "Feet stay OFF the furniture miss Rodgers." He said without turning around. I rolled my eyes as he turned back around.

"Hello class and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Dean Ethans and I'm your professor, I'm also the Company Commander for the Aquila's. Do not think for one moment that this makes anyone my favorite. My rules are simple. No talking while I'm talking, do not be rude, respect me and your classmates. Cheating will result in an automatic zero as will plagiarism. Pay attention and you will do well. Understand?"

"Sir Yes sir" he sighed once more.

"Inside the classroom, you can refer to me as Professor Dean. And a simple yes is all I need. Now miss Rodgers can you read the board for me?" Dean asked. I finally looked at the bored and read

"Verdimillious Charm." I read.

"Right'o" Dean said. " We will be beginning with the verdimilious charm, it's a simple but useful charm. Anyone know what it does?" Dean asked. Shelby raised her hand.

"Miss Garner right?" Dean asked pointing at her.

"Yes sir. Doesn't the charm shoot out a green light?" she asked.

"Yes in the sense that it can be used as a temporary light, However, it shoots out sparks, not light. This charm can be used in two different scenarios, one for defense and one as a temporary light. When used as a defense the sparks will explode around your target and surround them, it will cause no serious pain or damage only a small sting so it's not the most effective charm, however, if you're quick enough it will allow you to either escape or to fire off another spell. This is achieved by saying the incantation 'verdimilious' pronounced Vur-duh-MILL-ee-us, while moving your wand in a forward slashing movement, ending the movement with your wand pointing at your target, like such." He said, showing us the wand movement.

"Ah, miss Hudson why don't you come up and try?" Hallie nodded getting out of her seat and facing dean. "Now try the charm on me, don't worry it won't hurt me." Hallie gripped her wand tight taking a deep breath.

"Verdimilious!" she said, The tip of her wand turned green but nothing else happened.

"Very good first try but you're saying 'Vur-duh-mill-EE-us' the stress goes on the MILL sound, try again." He told her.

"Verdimilious!" She called again, moving her wand, this time green sparks shot out and wrapped around dean.

"Very good," He said once they had cleared. "To use it as a light you use the same Incantation but you spin your wand in a circle above your head". We spent the rest of the class period practicing


	9. Chapter 7 Transfiguration

I was making my way down the hallway using the map we had been giving to try to find the transfiguration classroom when Camden caught up to me

"Wow, attitude with the teacher much?" She asked chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, no I'm testing my limits," I told her as we reached the classroom.

"You ready to annoy this one?" She asked.

"Yep," I said smiling. We walked in and took our seats. Once everyone was in the teacher stood up from his desk.

"Hello class I'm Sam Ethans, I teach Transfiguration-"

"obviously-" I muttered interrupting him, He shot me a look before continuing.

"and I am Aquila's Deputy Company commander. I'm also the year's platoon commander. Now I am to be addressed as professor, or sir at all times. Be respectful and follow rules or consequences will follow. For this class I expect you to have: A wand, parchment paper, a quill, and ink. You will need to be able to dictate thoughts into a creative and concise assignment and be able to analyze theory and apply knowledge. The class procedure is at the beginning of class read the objectives on the board, they will highlight the biggest points in the lesson. Pro tip keep an eye on them since the test will relate to them. I will then do my lecture, which I expect you to pay close attention too. I expect no silly behavior, only strict professionalism. If you decide to act like a band of babbling baboons I will remove you from my class. No food or drinks in the beginning of my class, I will allow you to eat and drink during the last ten minutes of class while you do class work. I'm not a mean teacher but a strict one. Understand?"

"Sir yes Sir" He nodded.

"Who can tell me what transfiguration is?" Camden raised her hand and Sam pointed at her.

"Transfiguration is the art of changing the form of an object or being into a different form." she said smiling.

"Very good. Transfiguration is used on a daily basis in homes. I consider Transfiguration the most scientific branch of magic." I raised my hand.

"Yes, miss ...?"

"Rodgers," I told him. "more scientific than Potions, which directly correlates with the scientific practices of chemistry? I mean potions is the reason muggles began researching chemistry." I informed him. He glared at me.

"Yes miss Rodgers, I'm aware of that. Now if you'll excuse me I have important things to teach. Transfiguration has four branches: Transformation, conjuration, vanishing, and un-transformation." I raised my hand again.

"Will we be studying them in that order? Because I think it would be best to study un-transformation directly after Transformation." I said. Sam sighed and Camden snickered beside me.

"That's all for today...Miss Rodgers please leave my Class" I smiled at him.

"Happily, have a good day Camden."


	10. Chapter 8 Herbology

Hallie's POV  
Me and Shelby waved goodbye to Blair as she headed towards Transfiguration. We were heading to Herbology with Ibis. "That teacher was cute" I smirked at Shelby who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Blair seemed determined to piss him off." She said, laughing slightly.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? It's her goal to see how far she can push the teachers." I shrugged. It was typical of Blair to push her luck. I walked into the Herbology greenhouse and looked around. The room was magically arranged so that we would be sitting on large pillows in the middle of the room surrounded by plants. Me and Shelby took our seats, sitting crosslegged side by side. We sat chatting for a bit until our teacher walked in.

"First things first, this class is not for the squeamish, or faint minded! Plants can be dangerous beings, and in this class, they will be treated as such." She said. She was a tall dark skinned lady with her black hair up in a bun. "My name is professor Tatiana Fay, you can call me professor Fay. Herbology is the study, along with the use, of both mundane and magical plants. These may be for medicinal purposes, protective purposes, or purely educational are many uses for the knowledge one gains from the study of plants. It is important to be able to tell the difference between elder and holly, for example, when one is assessing the aptness of a wizard in spells of particular nature. Recognizing the wood of a wand can greatly impact the spell one chooses to use in a duel. Confuse a Lesser Celandine and a Marsh-marigold, and instead of curing constipation, one will be put into a very deep sleep." The class laughed and professor Fay smiled. "Each herb, fungi, tree, and flower, whether magical or "mundane" has a unique personality and gift, rather like each and every one of you. Respect the plants, and they will respect you." She said, walking to the front of the class where she had stuff laid out on a desk. With a wave of her wand, we all had clipboards, parchment, and a quill. "Now is when I recommend you start taking notes. Were going to start with the basic materials needed for Herbology, all of you should already have these as they were on your list. The first set of equipment that will be discussed is that which is for your own protection: Dragon-Hide Gloves, Earmuffs, and a Wand... The second set of equipment regards to the caring for plants and consists of Dragon Dung, Mooncalf Dung, and Centaur Tears. Protective equipment is vital when working with plants. As most of you surely heard as a child, "stinging nettle never fear, wear gloves when exploring the environment here." Some of you would have followed the warnings; however, others of you would have been stung, and someone would have placed a dittany on the wound. While I recommend a large supply of dittany, please take care to remember protective equipment. When working on a lab, it is also advised that you wear closed toe shoes, an apron, gloves, and sometimes a mask if fumes/scents noted to be dangerous. Over thirty thousand witches and wizards have had preventable accidents in the past year, and 81% of those mishaps involved forgetting/neglecting to put on Dragon-Hide Gloves. Of those incidents, 21% resulted in irrevocable damage.

Sometimes, common sense is the best tool under your belt as you deal with plants. Be calm in the face of all situations, as panicking has never helped anyone. Keep a cool head and this class will go smoothly for you." The only sound around me was the sound of students feverishly writing notes. "Let's talk about our equipment. Dragon Dung, retrieved from the stool of any fire-breathing dragon, can be used as a fertilizer for soil, as well as for compost in order to make a more organic fertilizer. The reason that Dragon dung works so well in breaking materials down relates to the acids found in dragon stomachs. These acids break all materials down to their most natural state (necessary for dragons that digest and consume a very wide variety of organic and inorganic substances). Another quality unique to dragon dung is that it is scentless, and will thus bother neither you nor the plant. The lack of scent found in dragon dung is reputedly due to the fact that the dragons use all odorous gasses in the production of their fire, although dragon keepers have never confirmed this as fact. Mooncalf Dung is also used as a fertilizer. As a gentler option, Mooncalf dung is preferred for the planting and care of more sensitive the other hand, Mooncalf dung does not have the strength and power of Dragon Dung. If the soil is worn down or does not have much of a vitamin content, to begin with, Mooncalf dung may not be powerful enough to contribute to what the plant requires to grow in a healthy manner. Centaur Tears are a favorite drink for most plants, which is why you will find healthy plants in abundance near any Centaur's dwelling place. More vitamin-rich than regular water, Centaur tears are capable of reviving a plant moments from death. While Centaur tears are a healthy watering option, some plants find them toxic. Never water a plant which grows in salt water with Centaur tears. ADDITIONALLY, it is important to note the controversy of ethics behind Centaur tears. Centaurs are known for their connection to astrology, especially when it comes to gazing at planets. These "beasts" as classified by the Ministry, are actually of above human intelligence. They take great care of the forests and lands in which they dwell, using their tears to care for the nature surrounding them. It is rare, but some very special people have been noted to form bonds with some Centaurs, notably Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid. Such persons have been able to collect tears with the consent of the Centaurs, with the agreement that all the tears will be used for the betterment of plants. Due to the rarity of this, some witches and wizards will go out and try to obtain Centaur tears by means of stealth. Ministry laws protect Centaurs, but it is common knowledge among Herbologists that some sources are not as reputable as others to obtain Centaur tears from. These ethical issues are still being debated in the wizarding world, and how to handle the problem.


	11. Chapter 9 potions

Hallie's pov.  
It was now 9:00 and we were heading to Potions class. We had decided to meet Blair there. We walked in and sure enough, Blair was sitting with her feet propped up on the desk. Our teacher was standing at the front of the room watching everyone fill in. "Greetings to all, and welcome to Potions 101! My name is Castiel!" He enthused as soon as we had taken our seats. "A potion is defined as a magical mixture that combines both magical and mundane ingredients. These effects vary drastically, however, from aiding headaches to increasing energy, causing a part of the body to swell, changing eye color or appearance, and even providing strong psychological and poisoning effects. One can even achieve peaceful sleep and emulate true death with a potion. "while some potions can take only twenty minutes to brew, others can take more than twenty-four hours in total. I say from experience those are, without exaggeration, the worst." The class laughed, even Blair who still had her feet on the table. "It is important to note that only a Witch or Wizard should ever ingest or apply a potion, regardless of the circumstances. Muggle exposure to Potions causes unusual and often deadly reactions. Before the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy of 1689, certain Magical and non-Magical communities lived in close proximity and in some cases, magical people even held places of high esteem. Some civilizations even deemed magical beings to be descended from gods." He continued, "The term "Snake Oil Salesman" still applies to those Muggles who sell goods with false information about their effectiveness, particularly "Cure-All" liquid remedies of no use. The long separation from magic may have caused what little tolerance Muggles had to potions to fade. The human body tends to work in this fashion: it adapts to things it experiences regularly while growing intolerant to things it has not experienced ever in its lifetime or a few generations. Some think that certain allergies in both magical and non-magical people may be related to this in some fashion. Now that I went over the dull stuff tomorrow we begin with some fun!"


	12. Chapter 10 Lunch and History

Blair's POV  
Me, Hallie and Shelby were walking to the lunch room when I heard someone call my name. "Oh, Hey Camden," I said, turning to see the tall girl walking towards me. "Hallie, Shelby this is Camden. She's in Vulpes" I introduced them.

"Hi!" Shelby said, smiling and waving.

"Hey, Hows it going?" Hallie asked.

"As good as school can go. I guess it could be worse though, we could be going to a muggle school" Camden said shrugging. Hallie and Shelby laughed as we made our way to the lunch room. Inside the lunchroom was a bar-like area where we could get food and many tables. We walked over to the bar and stared in awe. The main course choices were burgers with your choice of any toppings, or pizzas, with at least five different topping choices to choose from. Then it moved onto sides which consisted of french fries, tater tots, corn, chips, mozzarella sticks and salads. The next on the line was desserts which were: ice creams, pies, cakes, cookies, and candy. Oh, then you could choose your drink between sodas of many kinds, water, milk, and teas. Needless to say, lunch was good.

Our next class was history, which we all had together. I could already tell I was going to get in trouble in this class since our teacher was none other than Boggs. "Alright, maggots". He said "History is my favorite subject. so Pay attention." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have to yell?" I asked. Boggs glared at me.

"Each week I will announce what portion of your book you need to read.I cannot begin to explain why history is important. In attaining my degree in history I had to take a class called "Importance of Magical History". It was a twelve-week course that had three sections that were ALL mandatory. The first was "Importance in Everyday Life" the second was "Importance in a Macro View" and the last was "Micro Theory of Historical Importance". So, over 32 weeks, I studied concepts and theories as to why history is important. Then, I am expected to explain to students in one chapter, one lesson, why they should care about the old stuff. History is important to us because we are living it, because we are in it because we are going to make it. It is happening at every second, minute and moments in time. Consider a timeline, there is not one moment in time where we stand still in time for 2 seconds. So, we are creating History this very moment as you read this sentence. History is also important to us because without it we cannot possibly hope to survive. If we as a wizarding society didn't study history, we wouldn't know that there was a Statute set forth to separate us from muggles. We wouldn't know that those underage cannot use magic outside of school. There would be laws being broken every day. Wars broke out every second because we just wouldn't know." he said.

"So, in other words, it's not important?" I asked.

"Does this class look like a game to you Miss...?"

"Rodgers"

"Miss Rodgers?" He shouted I shrugged

"Kinda". Boggs looked furious but continued on.

"There are many, many theories as to how magic came to be. Most of which are unaccepted by modern historians. These are usually developed by those who say their lineage is that of the first wizards. However, historians have narrowed down the creation of magic to three possible theories. These three theories are as follows: The Theory of Uno Mas. The most popular theory for a long time, this theory states that all magic began from one person, the first wizard, Uno Mas. Uno Mas (although not his real name) is his given name. It is Ancient Aramaic for The First Magi. It also shares some Spanish meaning, however, this is its latent meaning, not manifest meaning. The theory was officially presented by William Marangue in his book "The Theory of Uno Mas". He states that Uno lived in the time of reptiles and before cavemen. He is believed to be the father of all wizards and witches. Marangue is said to be the author of this theory since he was the first to publish it in his book. The theory also states that Uno created the first wand as well making him the literal father of Migration Theory. The Migration theory is a little more complex. Believing magical and muggle kind lived side by side for years of migration, it is thought that wizards and witches didn't know they had magic. Then when the Descent of Blizz, also known to muggles as the Ice Age, hit, the magical kind left the muggles and created their own group of settlers. These settlers founded many of the wizarding cities we know today. Following tracks of unknown people in 1535, the explorer and famous wizard historian Ho Mao Tseng found that the trails lead into non-existence, believing this showed that these were the tracks of wizard-kind who most likely died in an avalanche. However in the 1800's 1803 and 1832 a group of Gringotts Curse Breakers unearthed spells, jewelry, clothing, tools, and relics of a group of early magical people who migrated west towards France during the Descent of Blizz. This theory claims to be the first theory to state there is a Natural Progression of magic. This was borrowed, however, from the least popular theory Hocus Theory of Hocus Pocus The idea that magic came out of thin air, naturally, and did not essentially come from a "FIRST WIZARD". This theory focuses more on the first known uses of magic as opposed to who first used magic. The story suggests that women were able to use magic as a form of persuasion and that from this came to a "Natural Progression of magical tendencies" Boggs finished. "Now, I want a two-page essay on which theory you believe by tomorrow." He yelled. "What? That's total bull-shit!" I said. "How about you give me a lap around the school miss Rodgers," Boggs said, I scowled at him, but picked my stuff up and began my lap. "don't be late for your next class!" Boggs yelled after me.


	13. Chapter 11 News

Blairs PoV

Break time had already started by the time I finished my lap, but it wasn't hard to spot my friends sitting under a tree by the lake. Shelby was busy reading something and Hallie was laying down listening. I jogged over and sat down next to them, stealing Hallie's water. "Hey!" She protested.

"What? I'm thirsty, I just ran." I said guzzling the drink.

"If you didn't piss off teachers you wouldn't have run" Shelby chastised me.

"whatcha reading?" I asked.

"My cousin Ron wrote me a letter, He also sent the UKs newspaper, the daily prophet. He just went to Hogwarts, and guess what?" She enthused.

"What?" I sighed.

"He's friends with Harry Potter!" Hallie sat up quickly. "You're kidding me," she said as Shelby shook her head.

"can he get his autograph for me?" I asked.

"Leave to poor boy alone, he's been through enough without you harassing him from across the world" Shelby laughed.

"What's the newspaper for?" Hallie asked.

"Oh, someone broke into Gringotts," Shelby said showing us the article.

"I thought that was supposed to impossible," I asked. Hallie shrugged

"Evidently not, what did they steal?" she asked.

"Nothing, that's the thing, Ron said that the grounds keeper at Hogwarts had just emptied that vault on Dumbledore's order." I was about to say something when Hallie looked at the time.

"Oh, Shit!" I looked at her

"What?"

"Were supposed to be in Astronomy already"

"Oh, shit" Shelby cursed as both jumped up and grabbed their stuff before sprinting towards the school.

"Guys! Come on! I don't wanna run anymore!" I groaned following them.


	14. Chapter 12 Parties, Alcohol, Loveandhate

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blair's POV-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-2 weeks later-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey guys, Aquila's Having a party in the Left wing in the Old Potions room, you coming?" Hallie asked, joining me and Shelby as we sat by an old willow tree. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ugh, I can't, I have detention" I groaned. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sucks for you" Hallie smirked at me. I childishly stuck my tongue out at her before turning to Shelby questionably. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You've never been one on party's or breaking rules, and knowing Aquila there will be some rule breaking. Why are you going?" I asked her as she looked up from her book. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're right, there will be rule breaking, alcohol to be more exact. I'm going to keep Hallie out of trouble, and you too if you go." She said raising an accusing eye brow at me. Me and Hallie gave her mock looks of offense. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Us? Get in trouble? Never" I gasped causing Shelby to roll her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Speaking of getting in trouble" Hallie smirked again "why are you in detention?" I grinned at her /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We had a guest teacher in Transfiguration today, an old bat from Hogwarts, well we were transfiguring mice into tea cups today and I decided to see if I could make the teachers cat into one." I shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "The teacher doesn't have a cat oh..." Hallie trailed off as her eyes getting big as she realized what had happened. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Blair Alexis Rodgers!" Shelby chastised trying to hold back laughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "What? How was I supposed to know that the old bat could turn into a cat?" I protested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Well your going to be late to detention if you don't hurry up." Shelby said giving me a pointed look. I shrugged leaning over and snatching some of the grapes she had been eating before dodging a pencil aimed for my head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay, okay I'm going." I mumbled, launching up and heading back to the school before Shelby could find any more ammo to throw. Thanks to Shelby shooing me off early I made it to detention early, and found no one in the room I would be serving it in. I looked around the room, it was rather plain, having no desks only chairs littered in a semi-circle facing a mahogany piano which was facing away from the door. the left wall of the room was lined with shelves and trophies. The whole room had collected a thick carpet of dust but I didn't mind, my eyes were focused on the piano. Closing the door behind me I made my way to the piano. I opened the stool to see if I could find sheet music, coming up empty handed I decided to play my favorite tune, one I had memorized as a child. I pulled the protective cover off the keys, admiring the slightly yellowed ivory before sitting down. I was so in tuned with my own playing that I failed to hear the door open behind me, and had no idea someone had joined me in the room until he spoke up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Fur Elise as made by Beethoven." The boy said, causing me to jump and mess up the song. He waved his hand as if asking me to continue, sitting on the bench next to me. Seeing that he had no intention I picked up from where I left off. Watching my fingers fly across the ivory keys as the slightly out of tune piano struck the chords and made the melody. Once the song was done I looked over at the boy who sat next to me, his icy blue eyes, captivated me and I could see they were filled with curiosity. "That was beautiful, where did you learn to play?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "My family, we're pure-bloods and so my parents demanded we each learn an instrument. I chose piano." I shrugged, not wanting to talk about my family with a complete stranger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""My names Jonathan but you can call Jon." He said as if reading my mind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm Blair," I said smirking at his cocky grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "So since you have detention and I'm an Ibis platoon commander I'm supposed to supervise you as you clean this room. " Jon said, standing up and offering his hand to help me. I smirked as I got up ignoring his extended hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So Jon, what do you think of party's?" I asked him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If your asking to go to the Aquila party im not really sure we should. I mean Aquila party's always get busted." He said, a little hesitantly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, but your wearing blue, which means your Ibis, your smart enough to not get caught." I nudged him lightly. His icy blue eyes darkened a little, giving him a mischievous glint. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Fine, im down with it." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We made it to the left wing, which was all the way across from the school, without incident. As soon as I entered the room I realized why people always said that Aquila party's were the best. Students from every house were there, even Ibis despite their conflict with the host house. Some Ibis students had even soundproofed the room, letting the loud music play without teachers hearing. There were snacks and drinks on tables that circled the room and many different alcoholic beverages stood in iced bowls. I led the way to the fire whiskey, Jon following behind and grabbing one himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "What are you looking for?" He asked, sipping the drink and watching me scan the crowd. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""My friends." I answered just as I saw them waving too me. I took Jon by his hand pulling him over to meet them. He got along with Shelby instantly but you could feel the tension radiate off of Hallie and him. I rolled my eyes knowing the two would eventually settle it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So the cute teacher is here," Hallie grinned at me, "ya know? Professor Dean." She basically sang, the alcohol giving her a good buzz. I looked at her in worry. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What to bust the party?" I asked she shook her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "To ENJOY the party" She giggled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Speaking of the devil." Shelby said, confiscating the new drink Hallie had just picked up. I looked over to see that she was right, professor Dean was heading over to us holding a drink of his own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" "Hey girls." He smiled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hi professor" Hallie said flirtatiously biting her lip. It was clear that Dean understood her message by the slight rosy pink tinge that surfaced on his cheeks. He was only 19, him and his brother being the two youngest teachers at the school, so I wasn't surprised to see him here. I smirked as Hallie continued to flirt with Professor Dean who hadn't left our group but had refused to drink more than one fire whiskey. I was on my fourth fire whiskey, sneaking them past Shelby much to Jon's amusement. I was used to drinking so four only gave me a buzz. I was trying to convince Jon to drink more than two fire whiskeys when a high pitched voice called his name. We both turned our attention to the voice to see a beach blonde girl wearing to much makeup bouncing over to him, her Ibis blue shirt cut to reveal her cleavage. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Who's that?" I ask, my eyes narrowing to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""A friend of the family." He groaned as she reached him, looping her arm around his and leaning on him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Jonathan, why didn't you tell me you were coming to the party." She asked her breath smelling heavily of alcohol. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I didn't know I was coming Stacey, not until Blair invited me." Jon said, waving his free hand towards me, the aggravation evident in his voice. Stacey looked at me narrowing her eyes and seeming to notice me for the first time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, a Vulpes bitch." She spat. I sent her a glare. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""The names Blair Rodgers not Bitch, we don't have the same last name hon." I sneered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh you must be related to Adrina, she talks about you all the time. The fuck-up of the family. What did mommy and daddy not want you at home any more, did you disappoint them too much?" The blond haired bimbo smirked at me. I could feel tears of anger pricking my eyes, the alcohol in my system fueling the fires of my rage. "No wonder your such a fuck up." She said narrowing her eyes at Hallie and Shelby who were out of ear shot. "Hanging around with blood-traitors and filthy mud-bloods, if you ask me they don't even deserve to call themselves witches, their worth less than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe." She snapped. Jon went to protest but I was quicker. She had reached my breaking point and in seconds I had pulled my wand from my back pocket and had it pointed at her throat, anger coursing through me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Give me one reason I shouldent use the Cruciatus Curse on you" I spat at her, hot angry tears spilling from my eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Because its illegal" A calm voice said, causing us to look over. In the chaos of her comments and my threat we hadn't even realized that the party had been busted, teachers were surrounding us some even had their wands up. The one that spoke had been professor Castiel. "Give me the wand Miss Rodgers." He said calmly, his eyes soft and gentle. I took a deep breath to try to calm my self down before turning away from the wide eyed bitch and handing him the wand. With the threat seemingly gone she got her courage back and muttered under her breath, calling me a bitch. I whirled around before Professor Cas could stop me and punched her in the nose, I was straddling her chest as she fell and I hit her again. She threw her hand up to protect herself hitting me square in the lip and causing it to bust open. It wasn't long before I felt arms wrap around me and I realized that it was Dean and Cas pulling me off of her and onto my feet. The room was silent, most people were watching us, Shelby was wide eyed and afraid, Hallie looked curious and Jon was glaring at the blond girl. "Miss Rodgers, please come with me. Dean take Miss Cantrell to the nurse." Professor Cas said before walking out. I gave the girl one last hard look before I spit the blood from my mouth and followed the professor out not even casting a look behind me. /p 


	15. Chapter 13 Disappointments

"Have a seat Miss Harris." Professor Cas said, closing the door of his classroom. I rolled my eyes but sat down in one of the empty seats. Cas sat in front of me and we lapsed into a stiff silence. "Blair. Look I know your parents are a little rough around the edges, but they do lov-" I shook my head cutting him off.

"Uncle Cas please, I don't want to hear another lecture about how they love me. Whether they love me or not the point still stands, I'm nothing but a disappointment to them. I'm not like them." I said, feeling the sharp sting of tears threatening my eyes.

"Listen to me Blair," Cas said, placing his hand on mine. "Your parents made the wrong choice, and they continue to do so. They choose to follow You-Know-Who, and even today they dabble in dark arts. Your sister, brother, and even your Cousin Draco are heading down a dark path. I'm just glad that you're not heading down that path too. Even if it's disappointing your parents you should be proud of yourself." Cas said standing up and opening his arms for a hung. I stood up and buried my face into his shoulder.

"Thank you, uncle Cas." I said.

"Now get yourself back to the dorm," Cas said, shifting back into the role of professor "and you have detention tomorrow with Professor Sam since you so kindly skipped detention today." He informed me causing me to sigh.

"Yes sir," I said with a roll of my eyes as I walked from the room.


	16. Chapter 14 are you good enough

I woke up the next morning to the blaring sound of an alarm. I reached up to stifle a yawn, wincing when my hand hit the still bruised split in my lip. It wasn't until I sat up that the full aftereffects of last night's party fiasco hit me, causing me to groan and place my pounding head into my hands.

"I figured bad-ass Blair could hold her alcohol." Camden smirked as I glared up at her.

"Yeah, I can, just not when I wake up at five in the goddamn morning on a Saturday." I said, lacing my words with a questioning tone.

"I thought we got to sleep in on weekends?" I stood getting dressed

"Yeah, I don't know whats up with this either. The older students seem pretty excited though, half of them are already at the dinning hall." At this I looked around and quickly realized that the majority of the students in the dorm were just confused first years like us.

"Come on, we're gonna be late, maybe they might have a nice greasy hamburger, dripping in saturated fat and marinated in more alcohol." Camden said, smirking as I choked back a gag. I got up and followed her out of the dorm room and through the hallways, watching the rest of the first years from the other houses filing out of their dorms grumbling obscenity and rubbing tired eyes. I lost Camden in the crowd, but wasn't surprised to see a miserable looking Hallie, and smug looking Shelby waiting outside my dorm room for me.

"What are you so smiley about?" I asked Shelby, wincing when a kid nearby yelled something.

"It's just nice to see that I was once again right. I mean, I told you both to slow it down last night. Especially you Hallie, you know your parents don't let you drink, you're not nearly as used to it as Blair." She chastised, smirking at our looks of annoyance.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get to the meeting, I wanna spend my weekend sleeping." Hallie muttered, leading the way to the dinning hall. Once inside we all took a seat at one of the long tables, making sure to sit near the front and next to each other. I picked up a cup of pumpkin juice, grimacing at the dark liquid before setting it down and reaching for some water. Headmaster Gilligan approached the podium that sat by the teachers table with an amused smile.

"I've been asked," He said with a clear of his throat. "By Sargent Boggs to remind everyone that parties and alcohol, are forbidden, as is a number of other things, for a full list please look on Sargent Boggs' door." The old headmaster said with a wink, causing the students to laugh. "Now comes a time that many of the older students have looked forward to. I now address the first years." A mummer of confusion broke out as the first years debated on what he was talking about. Headmaster Gilligan waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "This much like the sorting is a forbidden topic for students outside of the school. Winfield Academy is a prestigious school, and as such we can't let just anyone in." More murmurers broke out around the room and Hallie turned wide eyes to us.

"What is he trying to say?" She asked in shock. Shelby shook her head in confusion and I just met her gaze with equally wide eyes.

"In the next few months you will be put through vigorous testing. We will test your mentality, intelligence, physical strength, and emotional strength. At the end of this year, if you have not passed the testing, you will be permanently discharged from Winfield Academy." His words instantly awoke the half asleep first years, and a cry of outrage rose from the student body.

"That's not fair! We've already missed the age restriction for Salem academy! This is the only other school!" A boy yelled in aggravation. The amusement instantly snapped from Gilligan's eyes.

"You chose this school. We distinctly told you in your letter that this school harbored risks and that not everyone would make it to the end." The boy stood up in anger.

"This is bullshit! When I decided to go to this school I didn't know we would get kicked out for not being good enough!" He looked like he was going to continue arguing but before he could Gilligan roared out.

"ENOUGH!" The headmaster yelled. "You are all acting like brats! This school is about training you for war, and whether you see it or not a war is coming. Now if you're so worried about failing these tests then I suggest that you study your ass' off. Now there is a list outside the dinning hall that will tell you which teacher is your mentor and what time to have training. I want the rest of this meal to be in total silence! Good day." He snapped before leaving the podium and sitting back down. Shelby and Hallie met my eyes, a look of nervousness and anger behind them.


	17. Chapter 15 we really shouldn't

"This is ridiculous" Hallie muttered as she paced by the lake. "We should have gotten a warning before we passed up Salem." She fumed.

"It's okay Hallie, we'll be okay" Shelby tried to console, watching Hallie pace.

"And what if were not?" Hallie snapped.

"Who'd you get as a mentor," I asked trying to change the subject.

Hallie sighed.

"Dean," She said with a smile.

"Well that's good, I got Sam," Shelby told us, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. Both turned their eyes to me waiting for an answer.

"I got Boggs, and guess what. I'm the only one he's mentoring." I scowled. Hallie choked back a laugh at my misfortune.

"Why isn't he mentoring anyone else?" Shelby asked.

"Because he only mentors one student every year." A smooth voice answered, approaching from behind me and causing me to smile. I turned around to meet the icy blue eyes of Jon.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" I asked. He shrugged, his face not conveying the same smile mine held.

"Because he took an interest in you. Either because of your family or something, you've done. Whatever it is he thinks you have a good chance at passing." I frowned.

"I think I'm the last person he should've picked." I sighed.

"Yeah, she mouthed off and gave him attitude all the time," Shelby said with a hint of annoyance. Jon shrugged again.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded, refusing to meet my eyes before turning around and heading back to the castle. I gave my friends a worried look before standing up to follow him. It wasn't until we were inside the empty corridors of the school that I caught up with him. I grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to stop and face me. "What's wrong with you? You can't just hang out with me one night, search me out, and then ignore me!" I seethed.

"look Blair, this... this is a mistake," Jon said looking at me, emotion clouding his eyes.

"What is?" I asked quietly

"This," Jon said with a shake of his head.

"This? Goddammit, Jon, could you be any more cryptic? I don't know what the hell 'this' means." I snapped, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm interested in you Blair, and I shouldn't be." Jon sighed. I let out a short humorless laugh.

"Wow, most guys would ask a girl out when he's interested, not treat her like poison." I scoffed shaking my head in disbelief.

"Blair the school frowns on this kind of stuff." he said, stress entwining with his voice.

"Fuck what the school thinks. What a stereotypical Ibis, always following the rules." I scoffed. He didn't say anything, he only turned around to look away from me. I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow. Okay. Come talk to me once you grow a pair." I snapped with frustration. I waited a minute, only walking away when he showed no sign of turning back to face me. I walked through the hallways only stopping when I found Hallie and Shelby waiting for me by the dining hall. Hallie took one look at me before realizing I was upset.

"Let's talk about it over some lunch?" She said smiling sadly.


	18. Chapter 16 Testing Begins

"Wow, what a wimp, half-heartedly eating her pizza and frowning when Shelby smacked her shoulder.

"Look, Blair, you have to understand that his family is probably just as strict as yours. He's not used to breaking rules." Shelby shrugged. I sighed, knowing that she was right but not liking the answer.

"You better hurry up. You have trained with your best friend Boggs in less than an hour." Hallie reminded me smirking when I put my head down with a groan. Shelby laughed as she all but dragged me off the table and towards the hallway, Hallie following along with an amused look. We stopped outside of Boggs' classroom door. Shelby wished me a simple good luck while Hallie grasped onto my shoulder. "Blair, best friend, sister from another mister. If you don't make it" she choked back a mock sob "I just want you to know that you'll go down in history as the most foolish and stubborn girl in history, everyone will know you as the second most bad ass girl Winfield Academy ever saw, second only to myself of course. I also want you to know that I secretly hate you." She finished wiping away crocodile tears.

"Touching Hal," I said sarcastically though I couldn't hide my smile. with a sigh, I turned and entered the lair of the beast. Okay so Boggs isn't that bad of a guy, he's just too strict. Boggs motioned for me to enter the room fully and close the door. I did so with one last peek at my departing friends.

"Let's get straight to business miss Rodgers. This isn't just some paper and pen test that you can guess on." He snapped, making me question his insult to my intelligence. "This is a real test, a dangerous test. People have died to try to pass it before." I looked at him, my gaze a mixture of horror and disbelief. "We're preparing you for the inevitable miss Rodgers, war. We can't let people into our army if they are weak." He finally ended. I looked up at him with a smirk.

"Then stop lecturing me and start training me." Boggs glared at me.

"The tests are meant to test your mental capabilities, your willpower, and your intelligence. The first test is a riddle. I can't really train you to solve riddles but I can suggest you read up about poisons... One may be Occlumency. Whether you can shut your mind to outsiders trying to get in. I will teach you how to do that." Boggs said. I sighed nodding as I pondered the trials. "Now, let's talk about the Dark Arts."


	19. Chapter 17 Dark Arts and Mind Games

Boggs paced around the room as he talked. "The Dark Arts is magic used to harm, control, or kill its victim. It can be the casting of the Unforgivable Curses, the brewing of harmful poisons, and breeding of dark creatures. It's illegal in many places, discouraged in the others. Lord Voldemort was a Dark wizard who was quickly rising in power before he vanished after attacking and killing Lily and James potter and failing at killing the infant Harry Potter. To perform the powerful dark spell you have to intend to cause pain, you have to mean it. The Cruciatus Curse, for example, causes one to feel the most excruciating pain, and to cast it you must want to cause pain. The killing Curse is the most powerful spell known to wizardkind, and also the most sinister. It causes instant death. The last of the unforgivable curses is the Imperius Curse. A favored tool for the dark arts, it places the victim completely under the caster's control, it can, however, be resisted if one has exceptional strength. I suggest you do all the research you can on how to identify the curses and what very little methods there are of defending yourself from them." I sighed causing Boggs to glance over at me. "Miss Rodgers, war is no game. Get used to working hard."

"Yes sir," I said stifling a yawn. Boggs rolled his eyes, but with a look at the clock dismissed me anyway. I found my friends in the dining hall. Camden and Hallie were debating which teacher was better, professor Dean or professor Sam. Shelby was listening in, throwing in facts to support Camden and Hallie was calling her a traitor. "Hi guys, " I said with a yawn as I settled into my seat next to Camden.

"Wow, you look like crap" Camden laughed as I cut my glare to her.

"Thank, Camden, you look grand yourself." I mumbled, getting even more annoyed as she gave me a cheeky reply of 'I know'. Shelby turned her attention to me.

"So what did Boggs tell you about the first three tests?" She asked. I shrugged.

"One's a riddle, he said he couldn't help me much on that one." Hallie nodded, informing us that Dean said much the same thing.

"I think they'll probably bring in a sphinx. I mean, they are known for their riddles." Shelby suggested.

"Arnt sphinx's like, dangerous or something?" I asked taking a bite of my burger.

"Yeah, but we're at a MILITARY school genius. They aren't afraid to put us in danger." Camden pointed out. I scoffed at her, before handing her my leftover fries.

"Anyway, he also said something about researching poisons. What do you think that means?" I asked. Shelby looked at me in surprise.

"I don't know. I mean, they may put us in danger but they wouldn't really poison us would they?" She questioned.

"Maybe you should ask Jon" Hallie suggested, earning a sharp glare from both me and Shelby.

"Oh yeah." She mumbled.

"Even if she wanted to talk to me, I'm not allowed to disclose information, plus they change them every year," Jon said, causing me to jump and turn around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice.

"You told me to come to you when I grew a pair." He said smirking, his smirk quickly faded however when the only move I made was to turn back around "Look, Blair, I thought about it and you're right. This God forsaken school dictates everything else about my life, it's not going to dictate this." He said his tone pleading.

"And?" I asked not turning back around to look at him, a hidden smile playing on my lips. "And will you, Blair Alexis Rodgers, go to Fudge Fly Hives with me next weekend?" He asked me. I thought about it for a second, debating the idea of going to the popular candy shop and drink parlor with him.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with you," I said turning around to look at him, smiling just enough for him to see. He smiled back.

"I'm looking forward to it," He said before giving me a parting smile and walking back to his seat.


	20. Chapter 18 Tears of a poppy

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you guys nervous? I'm nervous" Shelby murmured, moving her eggs around her plate with her fork. Hallie narrowed her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""no we're not nervous, it's not like we're about to take a test to decide if we're going to stay in this school or not." she answered sarcastically, taking a bite of her biscuit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We don't need to fight guys. We need to support each other." I told them gently. "And Shelby, you need to eat." Shelby gave me a small smile but went back to pushing her eggs around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So the order for the test will be Ibis, Lupus, Aquilla, and then Vulpes. You will compete in alphabetical order." Jon told us, sitting down next to me and snatching a piece of bacon off my plate. "You will perform the first test and once everyone is done we will all convene in the great hall where you get a score of 0-10. The higher the score the better. You have to have a score of at least 35 when all the tests are done to pass."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wonderful" Hallie muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So if we got a five on each test we would just barely pass" Shelby pointed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Jon nodded. "Yeah, you'll be scored by the headmaster and teachers, and all the older students will be observing you." He informed us/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No pressure" Hallie joked half-heartedly. Just as she said that a loud voice called for all the older students to head to the quidditch stands, and the first year Ibis students to head to the rest of us sat nervously, watching them file out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Good luck" Jon informed us, standing up. "And if any of you need to see a friendly face while you compete then look for me." He assured us. Patting me on the shoulder and following the crowd out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So our house is last, that kinda sucks" Camden sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How are you excited about this?" Hallie asked with a laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Easily" Camden shrugged "It's like a game." Shelby shook her head in disbelief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"* * */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I gave a shaky sigh as I stood up. All my friends had already gone, and now it was my turn. To say I wasn't nervous would be a lie. My stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies and my nerves were so high strung that my hands were shaking. The walk to the quidditch pitch was over quicker than I wanted to. A large wall rose up keeping me from seeing the challenge ahead. I opened the door to the locker room, making my way through the winding maze of benches and lockers until I came to the door that would take me onto the pitch. I gave one last shaky sigh as I slowly opened the door. The bright lights of the field temporarily blinded me, and the cheering of the older students seemed deafening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Miss Rodgers. Please step up to the table in the middle of the pitch." Boggs said, standing next to the table in question. To say I was shocked was an understatement. The first big test consisted of nothing but an old wooden table and a bunch of bottles in a line. Despite my shock, I still made my way to the table. "Okay Miss Rodgers. I'm going to give you two riddles, you need to answer both." I gave a nod of my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I'm the river that sustains you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I'm the cell that still contains you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I'm the line that binds your kind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I'm the source that lies within/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When I'm hot, the anger rises/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When I'm cold, it paralyzes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When I race, the throbbing shakes you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When I halt, the reaper takes you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I can cure, and I can kill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I spread disease, I stop the chill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I pound. I run. I spill. I gush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I circulate. I freeze. I rush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I can make the pressure sore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I can thrill the carnivore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I will go straight to your head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"And never stop until you're dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"What am I?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Thoughts instantly began to race through my head. Looking at the last half of the riddle one could think of water. However water does not bind your kin, and how would it thrill a carnivore. Then I thought of bloodlines and the fact that carnivores eat raw meat in the wild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Blood?" I asked him looking up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Very good. The next part is the hard one. You have five potions, and you must drink one. Here's the riddle" He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""A basilisk's fang has just wounded a friend/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"you have only moments before his life's end/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"though one of the bottles below holds the cure/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"the others hold poisons both fatal and sure/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"but which of five beakers contains life, not death?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"You must decide quickly before his last breath/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"inside the five are these infusions four:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Evening nightshade will take him to death's door/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"poppy will put him to sleep but forever/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"and soul from body digitalis will sever/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"only the phoenix tears can save his life/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"the choice of this one substance will end his strife/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"at end and at center, poppy brings death twice/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"the nightshade between them costs no less a price/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"pure digitalis lies on the far side/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Its friend to the left has the phoenix tears inside/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"so which of the five bottles to give to your friend?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"make the right choice, or his funeral attend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I examined the strange bottles of various colors, hesitating to pick one. They wouldn't really posion a student, would they. Silence hung thick in the air as I processed the riddle and picked it apart in an attempt to reveal the answer. It seemed like only a few seconds had passed, but I knew I had thought it over for half an hour. With a hesitant hand, I reached for the fourth bottle, a small blue glass that was gleaming in the fading sunlight. /p 


End file.
